We Got Married and Hello Baby SiBum version
by woonlips
Summary: Ketika reality show We Got Married shooting bersama reality show Hello Baby. Ketika mereka melakukan pernikahan dan menjadi orangtua untuk mengasuh bayi. Apa yang terjadi jika pemainnya sebuah boyband terkenal? Awalnya mereka hanya sebatas bandmate, tapi setelahnya siapa yang tahu?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 : My wife ?!_

**Author** : jongwoonieah

**Title** : We Got Married and Hello Baby ?!

**Sub-tittle** : My wife ?!

**Pairing** : Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum

**Other cast** : Park Chanyeol (for this chap)

**Rating** : T (for this chap)

**Genre** : Romance, friendship

**Length** : Chaptered

**Wordcount** : 1308 words

**Disclamer** : Siwon dan Kibum saling memiliki. Semua cast disini milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment. SiBum is my parents. And this story is mine!

**Warning** : Yaoi, boys love, bxb, typos.

**Summary** : Ketika reality show We Got Married syuting bersama reality show Hello Baby. Ketika mereka melakukan pernikahan dan menjadi orangtua untuk mengasuh bayi. Apa yang terjadi jika pemainnya sebuah boyband terkenal? Awalnya mereka hanya sebatas bandmate, tapi setelahnya siapa yang tahu?

**We Got Married and Hello Baby ?!**

Seorang namja dengan postur tubuh tinggi menjulang bak menara terlihat berjalan menuju lobby bandara sembari menyeret koper di tangan kirinya. Berjalan di antara kerumunan yang tak menyadari dirinya. Andai saja ia tak memakai masker dan kacamata hitam itu pasti semua perempuan yang ada di sana sudah menjerit-jerit tak karuan. Oke bagaimana jika kita sebut namja itu sebagai **Choi Siwon. **Sepertinya ia baru saja pulang dari luar negeri, mungkin untuk shooting sebuah drama atau iklan. Entahlah.

"Isssh, manager hyung kemana sih. Apa ia lupa untuk menjemputku?!"

Berkali-kali ia melihat jam tangan mahalnya lalu terlihat menelpon seseorang, sepertinya sang manager. Raut mukanya terlihat kesal. Namja yang memakai t-shirt abu-abu yang sangat pas di badannya, dipadukan celana jeans hitam dengan kacamata dan masker yang melekat indah di wajah tampannya. Oh! Jangan lupakan 'sandal jepit' kesayangannya. Satu kata yang pas untuknya. Sempurna.

"Annyeonghasimika."

Seseorang menyapanya. Dengan spontan Siwon mendongakkan kepalanya. Mengabaikan rasa bingungnya dengan keadaan sekitarnya yang tiba-tiba banyak kamera ia segera menjawabnya.

"Annyeonghasimika. Ada apa ya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ah kami dari salah satu stasiun televisi, hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa anda, Siwon-ssi sedang dalam program reality show kami." Laki-laki tersebut menjawab dengan ramah. Siwon jadi bingung sendiri, seingatnya untuk dua hari kedepan jadwalnya free.

"Ye? Apa kau sudah mengkonfirmasikannya pada manager ku?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan Lee SooMan dan Kim YoungMin sudah mengetahui tentang ini. Dan mereka menyetujuinya."

Mata Siwon mendelik kaget, haruskah dua petinggi SM itu tahu tentang hal ini? Hey, ini kan hanya reality show. Namun sayangnya ia tak melihat sebuah seringaian dari namja yang ada di depannya ini. Merasa puas melihat reaksi Siwon.

"Oh begitu. Kalau boleh tahu apa nama reality show yang akan saya bintangi?"

"Jika kau ingin tahu datang saja ke Namsan Tower sore ini pukul 03.00 KST. Kalau begitu saya permisi. Annyeonghaseo."

"Ne, anyyeonghaseo."

Namja tadi pergi dengan rombongannya meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri dengan tampang bodohnya memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Lalu aku bagaimana?! Issh pulang naik taksi sajalah!"

**We Got Married and Hello Baby ?!**

_Namsan Tower 03.00 KST_

Siwon baru saja turun dari mobil kesayangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Gabriel'. Raut mukanya menyiratkan kalau ia sangat lelah. Bayangkan saja jika tadi pagi ia baru sampai di Seoul lalu sore hari seperti ini ia sudah ada jadwal lagi. Ditambah sang manager tak bisa ikut dengan alasan ada rapat dengan manager Super Junior yang lain. Jadilah ia menyetir sendirian. Huh melelahkan.

Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah. Sepi. Ia menggerutu pelan, bukannya ia di suruh jam tiga di sini tapi kenapa sekarang masih sepi ish.

"Hyung!"

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya saat di rasa panggilan itu di tujukan kepadanya. Dapat dilihat seorang namja tampan nan tinggi seperti dirinya berlari kearahnya. Ia kenal dia, Park Chanyeol.

"Aigoo, Chan-ah apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?"

Siwon menepuk pelan bahu sang dongsaeng di depannya ini. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka jika bertemu.

"Aku sedang ada shooting reality show hyung. Kalau kau sedang apa?"

"Ah aku juga ingin shooting sebuah reality show di sini. Atau mungkin kita dalam reality show yang sama?"

"Mungkin hyung. Aku sedang break istirahat, apa kau sudah akan mulai shooting hyung?"

"Entahlah tapi aku rasa belum, di sini masih sangat sepi mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar hyung? Sekedar mengusir rasa bosan, bagaimana?"

"Boleh juga, kajja."

Mereka meninggalkan tempat itu sambil berbincang-bincang. Namun tanpa Siwon ketahui beberapa kamera mengikutinya dan Chanyeol dari belakang. Entah Siwon sadar atau tidak tapi semakin lama langkahnya semakin jauh dari tempat ia memakirkan mobilnya tadi. Mereka sedang berada di kawasan Museum Teddy Bear sekarang, cukup jauh juga mereka berjalan.

"Aigoo hyung, tak terasa sudah jauh sekali hahaha."

"Eh? Ah kau benar Chan-ah hahaha."

"Ah hyung aku punya sesuatu untukmu, tunggu sebentar."

Chanyeol merogoh kantung jas semi formal yang ia kenakan. Mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih gading dengan aksen pita pink di tenganya lalu menyerahkannya pada Siwon.

"Ini apa Chan-ah? Surat cinta?"

Keduanya terkikik geli. "Baca saja dulu hyung, baca yang kencang ya."

"_Selamat atas pernikahan ka-_ Aigoo aku akan shooting We Got Married?!"

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget. "Selesaikan dulu hyung ish." Kemudian Siwon membaca ulang.

_Selamat atas pernikahan kalian._

_Sekarang waktunya kamu mencari pengantin mu._

_Dia ada di dalam Museum, ia memegang boneka teddy bear berukuran sedang. Hewan yang ia sukai adalah kucing dan kelinci. Sedangkan buah yang ia benci adalah apel._

_Selamat menemukan pengantin mu._

Siwon merasa ada yang janggal. Sepertinya ia mengenali ciri-ciri ini. Tapi entahlah.

"Palli hyung cari anae mu. Entah mengapa aku merasa ia sangat cantik hahaha."

Siwon tergelak. "Ah baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa Chan-ah."

Setelahnya Siwon beranjak masuk, namun baru beberapa meter ia melewati pintu ia terlonjak kaget. _'astaga ramai sekali.'_

Museum itu penuh, ramai dan sesak. Siwon mengerang frustasi. Kalau seperti ini bagaimana ia bisa mencari istrinya. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan lebih masuk sambil sesekali menyapukan pandangannya ke berbagai arah mencoba mencari ciri yang pertama yang paling mudah ia lihat.

'…._ia memegang boneka teddy bear berukuran sedang.'_

Namun setelahnya ia menghela nafas. Semua pengunjung yang ada di sini memegang boneka berukuran sedang. Ish kenapa mereka kompak sekali sih. Ia mulai mencoba cara kedua. Bertanya. Ia menanyakan kepada setiap pengunjung yang berpapasan dengannya, apa buah yang mereka tak sukai dan binatang apa yang mereka sukai. Kadang mereka menjawab satu pertanyaan dengan benar dan itu membuahkan senyuman lebar di bibir joker itu. Namun saat pertanyaan kedua ia lontarkan tidak ada yang di jawab dengan benar. Atau yang paling parah dua pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak sesuai sama sekali. Astaga Siwon benar-benar lelah sekarang. Ia sudah mengitari museum ini dan menanyakan ini itu. Tapi ia belum juga bertemu dengan calon istrinya.

Eh? Seorang namja mencuri perhatiannya kali ini. Ia merasa mengenalnya. Kemudian ia mendekati namja itu secara perlahan. Dengan hati hati ia menepuk bahu namja yang sedang membelakanginya ini. Namun hal itu membuat sang namja malah berjengit kaget dan spontan membalikkan badannya ke arah Siwon.

"**Kim Kibum**?!"

"Loh Siwon hyung?"

Kedua nya sama-sama kaget. Siwon tak menyangka salah satu dongsaeng nya berada di sini. Seingat dia Kibum sedang di China untuk shooting drama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kibum-ah ?"

"Entahlah aku hanya disuruh PD-nim menunggu seseorang di sini. Katanya aku sedang mengikuti reality show. Kau sendiri hyung?"

Siwon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kibum. Otaknya berpikir keras dengan keadaan ini. Ia melihat dengan detail namja di depannya. Deg! Kibum membawa boneka teddy bear. Lalu memorinya terulang kembali. Tak lama ia menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Kibum.. aku ingin bertanya boleh?"

Kibum memandang hyungnya aneh. "Iya hyung, silahkan."

Siwon menarik nafas. "Apa buah yang tidak kau sukai Bum-ah ?"

"Eh? Apel, hyung."

"Ka-kalau begitu, hewan apa yang kau sukai Bum-ah?" Siwon menahan nafas menunggu jawaban dari Kibum.

"Heum, kucing dan kelinci. Ada apa sih hyung?"

Mendadak wajah Siwon pucat pasi. Inikah istrinya nanti? Seorang Kim Kibum. Sang dongsaeng. Dan yang paling penting.. NAMJA ?!

"K-ka-kalau be-begitu k-kau ca-calon istriku."

"APA?!"

**_To Be Continue_**

Ide gila yang sebenernya udah lama melintas di otak tapi baru sempet di ketik sekarang-_- kan lucu gitu ya kalau habis married terus punya anak. Jika kalian pernah membayangkan hal yang sama. Maka kita realisasikan bersama sama di Fanfic ini ;)

Lanjut? review dulu~^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 : Our First Date_

**Author** : jongwoonieah

**Title** : We Got Married and Hello Baby ?!

**Sub-tittle** : Our First Date

**Pairing** : Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum

**Other cast** : - (for this chap)

**Rating** : T (for this chap)

**Genre** : Romance, friendship

**Length** : Chaptered

**Wordcount** : 1869 words

**Disclamer** : Siwon dan Kibum saling memiliki. Semua cast disini milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment. SiBum is my parents. And this story is mine!

**Warning** : Yaoi, boys love, bxb, typos, OOC.

**Summary** : Ketika reality show We Got Married shooting bersama reality show Hello Baby. Ketika mereka melakukan pernikahan dan menjadi orangtua untuk mengasuh bayi. Apa yang terjadi jika pemainnya sebuah boyband terkenal? Awalnya mereka hanya sebatas bandmate, tapi setelahnya siapa yang tahu?

**We Got Married and Hello Baby ?!**

"Kibum.. aku ingin bertanya boleh?"

Kibum memandang hyungnya aneh. "Iya hyung, silahkan."

Siwon menarik nafas. "Apa buah yang tidak kau sukai Bum-ah ?"

"Eh? Apel, hyung."

"Ka-kalau begitu, hewan apa yang kau sukai Bum-ah?" Siwon menahan nafas menunggu jawaban dari Kibum.

"Heum, kucing dan kelinci. Ada apa sih hyung?"

Mendadak wajah Siwon pucat pasi. Inikah istrinya nanti? Seorang Kim Kibum. Sang dongsaeng. Dan yang paling penting.. NAMJA ?!

"K-ka-kalau be-begitu k-kau ca-calon istriku." Siwon menatap horror namja di depannya.

"APA?!"

Kibum mendelik tak percaya. Apa-apaan ini tadi dia di suruh menunggu seseorang di sini. Saat ia sedang asyik melihat boneka boneka lucu itu tiba-tiba Siwon muncul dan berkata hal yang tidak masuk akal. Istri apa? Istri siapa? Dia kan namja seharusnya dia yang punya istri bukan dia yang jadi istri ish.

"YA! Hyung jangan mengada-ada!" Kibum bersungut kesal.

"Aku tak mengada-ada Bum-ah."

"Tapi apa maksudmu dengan _'kalau begitu kau calon istriku'_ ?! Aku namja hyung, walaupun Heechul hyung memberiku nickname Snow White tapi tetap aku ini namja. Astaga." Kibum mengerang tak percaya.

"Baik-baik aku tahu kau namja. Begini saja apa kau punya kartu seperti ini?" Siwon mengeluarkan kartu yang tadi di berikan oleh Chanyeol.

Kibum menahan nafas. "A-aku punya yang seperti itu." Pertanda buruk, batinnya.

"Apa kau sudah membacanya?"

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan kartu yang sama seperti milik Siwon. "Aku tidak boleh membacanya sebelum aku bertemu dengan orang yang tepat."

"Kau sudah menemukan orang yang tepat, jadi bacalah." Heck, Siwon merasa aneh dengan kata-katanya. Orang yang tepat? Siapa? Dia? Ewh.

_Selamat atas pernikahan kalian._

_Kalau kau menemukan orang yang mempunyai kartu yang sama sepertimu maka dialah pasanganmu._

_Jja hwaiting!_

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Wajah putih Kibum bertambah putih atau bisa di sebut pucat. Sama seperti Siwon tadi. Dan apa katanya tadi? Hwaiting? '_Jika dia menyuruhku semangat untuk menemukan wanita cantik nan seksi aku pasti semangat. Tapi jika aku harus menemukan seekor kuda kaya raya sepertinya, lebih baik aku tidur di rumah. Argh!'_

"Lalu sekarang kita harus apa hyung ?" Kibum berujar lemas.

"Bagaimana jika kita mencari PD-nim lalu menanyakan tentang hal ini? Entah mengapa aku rasa dia adalah orang yang sama."

Ucapan Siwon hanya dibalas anggukan lemah dari Kibum. Sepertinya Snow White kita yang satu ini sudah pasrah hihihi. Namun sesaat setelah Siwon melihat keadaan sekitar ia kembali melongo tak percaya. _'kemana perginya orang-orang tadi?'_

Jika kita lihat sekarang ini keadaan museum sangat sepi, kosong dan hanya ada mereka berdua. Ah tidak-tidak ada beberapa cameramen juga. Setelah keduanya selesai mengamati keadaan sekitar, mereka langsung menuju pintu keluar. Suasana sangat canggung di antara mereka. Mungkin karena mereka calon suami 'istri' yah begitu mungkin.

Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu keluar mereka melihat seperti… sangkar burung? Heh?

Sangkar burung berwarna emas lengkap dengan aksen daun daun hijau mengelilinya dan sangkar burung itu di gantung. Karena penasaran Siwon mendekatinya. Di dalamnya terlihat sepeti ada sebuah surat. Dan Siwon berani bertaruh jika itu adalah mission card. Ia tahu ini karena beberapa member mereka sudah pernah shooting WGM dan ia beberapa kali menontonnya. Ah jika di ingat ingat lagi ia iri dengan rekan-rekannya, mereka berpasangan dengan wanita-wanita cantik sedangkan dirinya? Oh lupakan.

"Itu apa hyung?"

"Sepertinya mission card Bum-ah."

Kibum menatap Siwon yang juga menatapnya. "Bacakan hyung."

"Selamat datang di We Got Married Gay Ver- "

Keduanya bertatapan horor. "APA?!" Ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Astaga apa mereka sudah gila?" Siwon mencak-mencak, hampir saja ia meremas kertas yang sedang ia pegang dan untungnya Kibum bisa menahannya.

"Kau saja yang baca Bum-ah." Kibum balas mengangguk.

_Selamat datang di We Got Married Gay Version_

_Kalian adalah pasangan pertama._

_Dan kami harap kalian bisa melakukan yang terbaik._

_Karena kalian adalah pasangan pertama kami akan menawarkan yang tidak biasa untuk kalian._

_Sekarang kalian bisa menikmati first date kalian sebagai sepasang kekasih._

_Semoga berhasil!_

Kibum memandang kertas itu jijik. Sepasang kekasih? Siapa? Dia dan hyung tampannya ini? Eh? Aish terserah.

"Baiklah istriku sayang kau mau kemana sekarang? Makan? Atau belanja?"

Kibum melongo. Seketika tubuhnya merinding. Dipukulnya lengan Siwon dengan kencang. "Ya! Hyung!"

Siwon meringis. "Ehehe, sudahlah kita lakukan seperti biasa saja. Aku rasa tidak begitu buruk. Kajja."

**We Got Married and Hello Baby ?!**

"Hyung aku mau ice cream~"

"Cuaca sedang dingin Bum-ah kenapa tidak beli yang lain saja? Ddubokki misalnya?"

"Shireo! Ice cream hyung~"

"Arra arra tunggu di sini ne."

Siwon segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kibum untuk ke kedai ice cream di sebrang jalan. Ia heran cuaca sedang dingin seperti ini kenapa masih ada yang berjualan ice cream sih. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di salah satu pasar malam. Kibum yang memberi referensinya, sebenarnya Siwon heran, kencan pertama mereka di pasar malam? Tunggu apa tadi? Kencan? Oh seorang Choi Siwon sudah mengakuinya ehehehe.

"Ini Bum-ah."

"Ah~ gomawo." Ucap Kibum dengan killer smilenya.

"Heum. Dan kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini Bum-ah? Ku kira kau akan mengajakku ke café atau restaurant atau mungkin mall. Kenapa malah ke pasar malam seperti ini?"

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang cukup ramai malam ini. Bisa di lihat para fans sedari tadi mengikuti mereka. Ada yang memfoto, jingkrak-jingkrak tak jelas, bahkan ada yang pingsan, mungkin dia seorang SiBum shipper.

Kibum balas mendelik. "Hyung kira aku yeoja yang suka belanja tak jelas ih."

"Oh? Memangnya kau namja? Astaga apa ada namja yang semanis ini heum?" Siwon mengerling nakal pada Kibum.

"YA! CHOI SIWON!" Kibum kembali memukul lengan Siwon, kali ini lebih kencang.

"Astaga, jahat sekali pada suamimu sendiri. Kekerasan dalam rumah tangga ini namanya huhu." Siwon berakting pura-pura sakit.

"Ya! Hyung kau mau ku pukul lagi ya?"

Tangan Kibum sudah terangkat untuk memukul Siwon, namun saat tangan itu mengayun ke arah Siwon, dengan sigap Siwon menangkapnya sehingga tak jadi mengenainya. Ia genggam tangan putih milik Kibum lalu mereka lanjut berjalan.

"Sudah lah aku hanya bercanda, kau ini." Tangannya yang bebas mengacak rambut hitam milik Kibum yang dibalas dengan terpoutnya bibir merah sang Snow White.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan sambil mengobrol ringan. Tak jarang mereka berdua tertawa geli saat mendengar cerita lucu dari sang lawan bicara. Atau mereka saling bertukar cerita tentang bagaimana rasanya shooting di luar negeri. Dasar actor couple satu ini.

"Permen kapas." Kibum berujar lirih.

Siwon memandangnya bingung. "Ne?"

"Hyung~ permen kapas." Matanya tak lepas dari permen berwarna merah muda yang persis seperti kapas.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Siwon yang dibalas dengan anggukan antusias Kibum.

"Bagaimana jika kita belajar membuatnya juga?"

"Eh?"

"Kajja." Siwon menarik tangan Kibum untuk mendekat ke kedai yang menjual permen kapas.

"Annyeong. Bisakah kami belajar membuatnya?" Siwon meminta ijin.

"Oh, silahkan."

"Ayo Bum-ah coba." Siwon medudukkan Kibum di kursi yang tadi di duduki oleh sang penjual.

"Ani! Andwae, andwae. Aaaaahh shireo hyung shireo!" Kibum mencoba menghindar.

"Aish kau ini, diamlah." Karena kesal dengan kelakuan Kibum yang tak bisa diam Siwon memutar tubuhnya menjadi di belakang Kibum, sehingga sekarang ia seperti memberikan backhug pada Kibum. Kibum terdiam.

"Ahjussi, tolong contohkan pada kami cara membuatnya." Dengan segera sang penjual mencontohkan pada mereka.

"Nah sekarang cobalah Bum-ah."

"Shireo, hyung saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita buat bersama."

Kibum melongo. Buat bersama? Maksudnya?

Dengan tiba-tiba tangan kanan Siwon memegang tangan kanan Kibum. Menuntun tangan sang lawan untuk mempraktekan apa yang sudah di ajarkan. Sepertinya Kibum sadar bahwa cuaca di sekitarnya mendadak lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

"Nah jadi!" Siwon berujar dengan semangat.

Kibum tergelak. "Astaga hyung bentuknya kenapa jadi abstrak begitu? Ahahaha."

"Ish biarkan yang penting ini hasil karyaku. Ini makanlah."

Siwon menyerahkan permen kapas yang ia pegang pada Kibum yang dibalas dengan senyum mematikan milik Kibum.

"Ahjussi, berapa harganya?"

"Untuk sepasang kekasih yang manis seperti kalian, aku berikan gratis."

"Ye?" Kibum cengo. Buru-buru ia meralatnya. "Ani kami bu-"

"Aigoo kamsahamnida ahjussi." Dengan cepat Siwon memotong kata-kata Kibum sembari membungkukkan badannya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Jika tadi Kibum berjalan ditemani ice cream kali ini ia ditemani oleh permen kapas hasil karya Choi Siwon yang entah apa bentuknya.

"Hyung, kenapa tadi kau bilang bahwa kita ini sepasang kekasih?" Kibum menggaruk pipinya yang entah kenapa terasa gatal.

"Jadi kau maunya aku bilang bahwa kita ini calon pengantin begitu?" Siwon kembali menggoda Kibum.

"Ish bukan seperti itu." Ucap Kibum kesal sambil menyuap permennya.

"Kalau kau tadi bilang bahwa kita bukan sepasang kekasih, aku harus membayar permen kapas itu tahu."

Kibum berhenti berjalan. "Jadi hanya gara-gara itu? Ish dasar pelit."

"Biarkan, kan dengan begini aku bisa lebih irit hehe. Aku minta permen kapasmu Bum-ah."

Entah sadar atau tidak kali ini tangan kanan Siwon melingkari pundak Kibum. Awalnya Kibum enggan untuk memberikan permennya. Namun saat tangan nakal Siwon menggelitiki pingggangnya ia menyerah. Ia menyuapkan permen kapasnya pada Siwon.

"Sudah jam 9 malam Bum-ah, ayo pulang."

"Heum."

"Kau mau aku antar?"

"Tidak usah hyung, tadi aku kemari bersama manager ku."

"Baiklah, kajja aku antar ke mobilmu." Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Ketika mereka sudah dekat dengan mobil pribadi milik Kibum, mereka melepaskan kaitan tangannya.

"Terima kasih untuk ice cream dan permen kapasnya hyung."

"Ne sama-sama Bum-ah, sampai bertemu besok." Siwon melambaikan tangan pada Kibum yang tengah menintip dari balik jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Ne, annyeong hyung." Kibum balas melambai.

Siwon masih memandangin mobil Kibum yang mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Setelah mobil Kibum hilang dari pandangannya ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil pribadinya. Dan shooting mereka untuk hari itu selesai dengan akhir yang manis.

**_To Be Continue_**

**[!] **_Mulai chap depan SiBum akan di awasi oleh satu cameramen saja, dan yang pasti itu saya. Dan di sini saya bikin SiBum tanpa naskah cerita atau apapun, jadi murni mengambil dari sisi sehari hari mereka. Dan bayangkan saja ini terjadi betulan! Huehehehehe._

Hai hai hai /lambai bareng SiBum

Ngehehehehe lama ya._.? huweee maaf habis aku kemaren pulang kampung dan laptop gak di bawa otomatis gak bisa update huks. Sebenernya chap ini udah jadi dari sebulan yang lalu._. tadinya mau aku update sehari sebelum berangkat. Ternyata eh ternyata pulsa modemnya habis._.

Aku gak nyangka review nya bakal sebanyak itu buat chap satu aja hiks. Ternyata SiBum shipper masih ada dan banyak ! /peluk reader satu satu/

Entah ya ini momentnya pasaran atau engga. Udah gitu ngerasa Kibum OOC banget di sini-_-v tuntutan cerita gak masalah kan ya;; di cerita ini juga aku bikin mereka langsung akrab karena aku pikir di sini mereka udah kenal satu sama lain, jadi gak usah pake acara canggung satu sama lain kaya WGM yang asli. Dan entah kenapa saya rasa ff ini bakal jadi panjang -_-

Oke itu aja, maaf sekali lagi atas keterlambatannya;) tapi kalo chap ini dapet banyak review aku bakal update kilat kok ciuss, mumpung aku masih libur sekolah haha /dor

Last, review please;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author** : jongwoonieah

**Title** : We Got Married and Hello Baby ?!

**Pairing** : Choi Siwon & Kim Kibum

**Other cast** : Super Junior member (for this chap)

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance, friendship

**Length** : Chaptered

**Wordcount** : 3.081 words

**Disclamer** : Siwon dan Kibum saling memiliki. Semua cast disini milik Tuhan, Orang Tua, SM Entertainment. SiBum is my parents. And this story is mine!

**Warning** : Yaoi, boys love, bxb, typos, OOC.

**Summary** : Ketika reality show We Got Married shooting bersama reality show Hello Baby. Ketika mereka melakukan pernikahan dan menjadi orangtua untuk mengasuh bayi. Apa yang terjadi jika pemainnya sebuah boyband terkenal? Awalnya mereka hanya sebatas bandmate, tapi setelahnya siapa yang tahu?

**We Got Married and Hello Baby ?!**

_Next Day 05.30 KST at Super Junior's Dorm_

Drrt drrrt

Drrt drrrt

Entah bagaimana bisa secara serempak handphone genggam para member Super Junior berdering bersamaan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu, entah yang berada di dorm ataupun yang tidak. Dengan terpaksa dan serempak pula mereka bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Masing-masing mengambil handphone milik mereka lalu melihat notif yang tertera, twitter. Mereka mulai membaca satu persatu mention yang mereka dapat tentu yang paling banyak adalah dari ELF. Tak lama dahi mereka berkerut melihat mention yang menurut mereka aneh, mari kita lihat.

'_GOSH! SiBum is back! Aaaa I hope EunHae can like that! AllRiseSilver donghae861015'_

'_Kyaaaaaaaa SiBum so sweet! KyuMin WGM juseyooo~ GaemGyu imSMl'_

'_Last night Siwon and Kibum on WGM! PD-nim WGM for YeWook juseyo~ shfly3424 ryeong9'_

'_HanChul WGM like SiBum please~~ realhangeng HeeZZinPang'_

'_Waiting uri appa and eomma on WGM too! Himsenkangin special1004'_

Berawal dari kata penasaran mereka semua men search dengan kata kunci 'SiBum' dan 'WGM' lalu-

"WHAT ?!"

"MWO ?!"

**We Got Married and Hello Baby ?!**

_05.35 KST at SiWon's apartement_

Siwon terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya karena ia terganggu dengan suara dering ponsel yang sejak tadi berbunyi. Tangannya bergerak menjelajah meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Setelah mendapat apa yang ia inginkan, ia segera mengecek hal apa yang membuat ponsel nya tak bisa berhenti berdering. Sontak matanya membulat. "APA-APAN INI AISH !" Ia terus menscrol timeline twitternya dengan mulut yang mengumpat panjang pendek.

"Astaga, aku kira kejadian kemarin itu mimpi huft." Gumamnya lalu beranjak tidur kembali. Namun sebelum semua itu terlaksana ponselnya kembali berdering kali ini untuk nada telepon masuk dengan segera ia mengangkatnya. Cinderella hyung.

'YA ! CHOI SIWON CEPAT KE DORM SEKARANG JUGA!' seorang di seberang sana berteriak membuat Siwon harus menjauhkan ponselnya jika ia tak ingin menderita tuli mendadak.

"Untuk apa aku ke dorm hyung? Lagi pula ini masih pagi, nanti sajalah."

"…"

"YA! Aku belum punya istri!"

"…"

"Dia dongsaengku hyung."

"…"

"Aish, arra arra." Dengan segera Siwon menutup sambungan telponnya. Lalu mulai mendial nomor yang baru.

"Tidak di angkat. Mungkin dia masih tidur." Siwon segera bangun dari tempat tidur nya lalu beranjak ke dalam kamar mandi. Lima belas menit kemudian ia keluar hanya dengan menggunakan bathdrobe. Tangan isengnya mencari remote televisi, mencoba mencari berita tentang keadaan Seoul pagi ini.

_Member Super Junior Choi Siwon dan bandmatenya sekaligus actor Kim Kibum terlihat sedang berkencan tadi ma-_

"WHAT?!" wajahnya menatap horror televisi yang ada di depannya.

_-lam. Keduanya terlihat mesra saat mereka berjalan-jalan di kawasan Myeongdong. Di beritakan adegan ini adalah salah satu dari reality show We Got Married, karena di sana terlihat beberapa kamera. Kami sempat mewawancarai beberapa fans yang terlihat di sana. Dan semuanya menjawab bahwa mereka kaget dan juga senang di saat bersamaan. Bahkan beberapa fans pingsan karena mereka kaget bahwa couple favorit mereka ikut dalam reality show yang mengharuskan mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri._

"Ping-san? Me-mereka gila?" Dengan kecepatan super ia segera memakai pakaiannya lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mematikan tv nya oh bahkan aku juga tak yakin kalau dia sudah mengunci pintu dengan benar.

**We Got Married and Hello Baby ?!**

"Apa kau tak salah? Bukankah mereka seharusnya mengasuh bayi ataupun batita, bukan aku yang sudah sebesar ini?"

"Tentu saja mereka akan mengasuh bayi. Tapi kau tahu kan kalau WGM kali ini berbeda dengan yang lainnya, jadi kami juga sudah berunding dengan staf Hello Baby dan mereka menyetujuinya."

"Tapi tetap saja. Menjadi seorang anak dari pasangan suami istri sesama jenis. Mustahil."

"Terima saja, kalau aku jadi kau pasti akan aku terima, ini kesempatan langka."

"Ya! Hyung, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi anak mereka eoh?"

"Mana mungkin, yang di tunjukkan kau bukan aku."

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau mau?"

"Err baiklah."

"Bagus! Mulai sekarang kau tonton saja acara mereka, agar kau tahu sifat abojie dan eomonim mu itu seperti apa."

"Aku juga harus memanggil mereka seperti itu?!"

"Tentu saja kaukan anaknya."

"Err.."

**We Got Married and Hello Baby ?!**

Ting tong

Berulang kali Siwon memencet bell apartemen milik Kibum tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Ish dia tidur atau pingsan sih." Gerutunya kesal.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Dok dok dok

Dok dok dok

Pencetan bell apartemen Kibum berubah menjadi gedoran pintu. Terdengar suara seseorang yang meminta agar ia menunggu sebentar, tak lama seseorang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Oh hyung. Ada apa kemari? Hari ini kan kita tidak shooting." kata Kibum sambil mengucek matanya.

"Ayo kita ke dorm."

"Hah?"

"Heechul hyung ingin bertemu dengan mu."

"Tapi untuk apa hyung?"

"Ia ingin bertanya soal WGM itu. Sudahlah ayo!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Siwon menarik tangan Kibum. Kibum yang masih setengah sadar limbung dan hampir terjatuh jika saja tangan kekar Siwon tidak menahannya, keduanya bertatapan lama. Dengan tangan kanan Siwon yang berada di pinggang Kibum lalu tangan kirinya yang berada di pundak Kibum. Sedangkan kedua tangan Kibum mengalung indah di kedua pundak kekar Siwon. Entah kenapa adegan mereka seperti di drama-drama yang sering mereka mainkan.

Tiba-tiba Kibum sadar dan segera melepas pelukan Siwon dari tubuhnya. "Heum.. aku mandi dulu hyung. H-hyung masuk saja, jika mau minum atau sesuatu ambil saja di kulkas." Katanya lalu melenggang masuk meninggalkan Siwon di depan pintu dengan wajah bodohnya.

Akh sayang sekali adegan tadi tidak di rekam oleh kamera. Andai saja terekam dan di tayangkan bagaimana reaksi elf di sana kekeke.

**We Got Married and Hello Baby ?!**

"Hyung menurutmu apa itu sungguhan?"

"Kalau tidak sungguhan jadi untuk apa para cameramen disana hah?"

Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tadinya ia bertanya baik-baik, menjurus ke pertanyaan polos malahan namun langsung di jawab dengan ketus oleh Heechul. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah dorm lantai sebelas menunggu sang tersangka utama datang. Bahkan Yesung pun ada di sini, mungkin ia sedang libur atau mungkin meliburkan diri, entahlah. Oh! Tentu saja Hankyung tidak di sini, tadi dia hanya menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Leeteuk.

"Annyeong."

"Ann- OMO KIBUMIE!"

Semua orang yang tadinya sedang asyik berbincang langsung memekik histeris ketika melihat Kibum memasuki dorm lihat saja sekarang Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Hyukjae dan Donghae sudah berebut memeluk Kibum. Dan lihatlah Siwon yang masih di depan pintu sambil memasang wajah kesalnya yang merasa terlupakan. Dengan cepat ia melenggang masuk melewati acara kangen-kangenan di depan pintu dan langsung duduk di sebelah Yesung.

"Hey kalian yang sedang berpelukan bisa tolong di lepaskan?" Heechul bersuara.

Hyukjae menyerngit bingung. "Memang kenapa hyung?"

"Kalian tidak lihat sang suami di sini sedang kesal istrinya di peluk-peluk begitu." Kali ini si magnae yang bersuara.

Tak ayal perkataan Kyuhyun membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menggoda Siwon dan Kibum.

"Diam lah dan ada apa kalian menyuruh kami kemari." Siwon buka suara.

Heechul meliriknya tajam. "Tentu kami ingin meminta penjelasan bodoh."

"Penjelasan mengenai WGM itu?" Kibum menjawab yang dibalas anggukan dari semua member kecuali Siwon.

"Jujur hyung aku tidak tahu kalau aku akan mengikuti acara ini. Bahkan waktu itu aku hanya di beritahu akan mengikuti reality show tanpa di beritahu reality apa itu. Dan yang lebih mengesalkan lagi aku di beritahu nya sewaktu aku masih di bandara, argh."

Heechul beralih ke Kibum. "Kau?"

"Saat itu aku sedang berjalan-jalan bersama managerku ke Namsan. Lalu seorang PD-nim menghampiri manager ku dan mereka berbincang-bincang tak jauh dariku. Kemudian manager ku pamit dengan terburu-buru meninggalkanku. PD-nim itu menghampiriku, menyuruhku masuk ke dalam museum teddy bear. Katanya aku harus menunggu seseorang dan dia memberikanku sebuah kartu, kartu itu tak boleh aku buka sebelum aku menemukan orang yang tepat katanya. Lalu-"

"Lalu Siwon hyung datang sebagai orang yang tepat itu kan." Perkataan Kibum di potong oleh Kyuhyun yang jawabannya sudah pasti seratus persen benar.

"Ouh drama sekali." Ledek Hyukjae.

Siwon mendelik. "Ck diamlah."

"Management sudah mengetahui soal ini Siwon ah?" Tanya Yesung.

"Tentu hyung. Bahkan Lee Soo Man dan Kim Young Min sajangnim pun sudah mengetahuinya." Siwon berujar lemas sedang kan yang disana menatapnya shock. Hanya untuk reality show dua petinggi SM itu tahu? Astagaa.

Hening…

"KAMI MERESTUI KALIAN !" Teriak mereka tiba-tiba. Tentu saja kecuali Siwon dan Kibum. Sedangkan yang di teriaki sudah jatuh terjungkal saking kagetnya.

"Kalian merestui atau tidak juga reality ini akan tetap berjalan." Jawab Siwon malas.

"Nah nah nah~ Kim Kibum aku rasa kau yang berada di pihak sebagai 'perempuan' disini." Leeteuk bersuara sambil menggerakan kedua jari tangannya membentuk tanda kutip.

"Siapa bilang?!" Kibum bersungut kesal.

"Jadi maksud mu aku yang harusnya berada di pihak sebagai 'perempuan' begitu." Siwon membalas.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Siwon para member langsung menatapnya horror. Dengan serempak mereka membayangkan Siwon bersikap aegyo, memakai kostum maid berwarna hitam putih dengan high heels tujuh sentimeter, dengan rambut panjang sebahu yang di kuncir dua lengkap dengan topi maidnya. Semuanya bergidik. Cukup Siwon crossdressing di super show kemarin. Batin mereka.

Lalu mereka beralih ke Kibum. Kulit putih mulusnya. Tubuh mungil yang sedikit montok itu. Bibir tipis merahnya. Pipi chubby nya. Rabut hitam arangnya. Jari lentiknya. Ooh perfect.

"Ehem.." Kyuhyun berdehem untuk mencairkan suasanya canggung di sana. Terlihat pipinya yang sedikit memerah. Ck, Cho Kyuhyun tadi kau membayangkan Kibum memakai pakaian apa eoh?

"Bagaimana kalau kita voting saja untuk menentukannya." Usulnya yang dibalas anggukan oleh yang lain.

"Jadi siapa yang memilih Siwon hyung untuk menjadi pihak sebagai 'perempuan'?" Tanyanya.

Tak ada yang mengangkat tangan. Siwon tersenyum menang.

"Lalu kalau Kibum hyung siapa yang memilihnya?"

Dengan serempak semua yang ada di situ mengacugkan tangannya. Bahkan Siwon ikut-ikutan. Mendadak Kibum jadi lemas.

"Arraso!" Jawabnya kesal.

"Nah otomatis kau yang akan menjadi.. heum istri nanti ya begitu lah. Berarti kau harus punya keterampilan dong?" tanya Sungmin.

Kibum memandangnya bingung. "Keterampilan apa hyung?"

"Memasak misalnya?"

"Eung… tidak." Jawabnya ragu.

"Ah! Mumpung kau ada di sini bagaimana kalau kau belajar masak bersama Ryeowook atau Sungmin hyung? Jadi jika kita sudah menikah nanti kita tak perlu membeli makanan di luar yeobo~" Goda Siwon.

Kibum shock. Err mereka kan sudah membuat perjanjian kalau saling goda mengoda seperti itu mereka lakukan saat mereka sedang shooting saja, tapi ini err. Mendadak dorm lantai sebelas itu riuh dengan suara-suara godaan untuk Siwon dan Kibum. Teriakan 'ciee' dan siulan yang mendominasi. Sedangkan Kibum sudah lari ke dapur yang di susul Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

.

.

Ketiga namja manis mendekati cantik itu sudah berada di dapur tepatnya berada di depan kompor.

"Jadi kau bisa memasak makanan apa Kibumie?" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Eung… ra-men." Jawabnya sambil meringis.

"Anak umur lima tahun juga bisa membuat ramen bodoh." Sahut Heechul yang ada di depan kulkas berniat mengambil cola. Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ajari dia memasak makanan yang enak Wookie ah Minnie ah. Bagaimana nasib Siwon jika mereka sudah tinggal satu rumah."

"Hyung!"

"Ahahahahahahaha." Tawa Ryeowook dan Sungmin.

Dengan kesal Kibum membuka kulkas. "Baiklah-baiklah jadi kita akan masak apa?"

"Ada apa saja di kulkas?"

"Hehehe aku tak tahu namanya." Kibum cengengesan. Sungmin berjalan mendekatinya.

"Heum ada cukumi, daging sapi, jamur, ssukgat, tauge, daun wijen, kaldu, kecap asin, bubuk cabai, daun bawang, bawang putih, bawang merah, buah-buahan dan masih banyak lagi."

"Baiklah kita buat Ccukkumi Jeongol!" jawab Ryeowook semangat. Sedangkan Kibum menyerngit, sepertinya ia baru mendengar masakan seperti itu. Astaga Kibum memangnya kau tinggal di mana sampai makanan seperti itu saja kau tak tahu-_-

.

.

_Satu jam kemudian._

"Akh selesai!" Ucap Kibum semangat sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Sekarang kau pisah kan sebagian untuk Siwon nanti yang di wajan itu aku berikan untuk yang lainnya."

"Arraso."

"Bawa saja langsung ke depan Bum ah, dan pastikan Siwon hyung duluan yang memakannya."

"Memangnya kenapa Wook?"

"Siwon itu kan calon suami mu, masa kau mau memberikan makanan bekas padanya."

"Terserah kalian saja." Kibum berlalu dari dapur.

.

.

Terlihat di ruang tengah para member sedang bersantai. Ada yang membaca buku, menonton televise, bermain dengan handphone, bercanda dengan hewan peliharaannya, bermain psp, selca, dan lainnya.

"Oh! Sudah jadi Kibum ah?" Sahut Shindong kelewat semangat.

"Ne. Kalau hyung mau hyung minta sama Sungmin hyung saja sana."

"Lalu itu untuk siapa?"

"Untuk Siwon hyung."

Sontak dorm itu kembali di penuhi godaan-godaan yang membuat Kibum malu. Siwon yang namanya di sebut sontak langsung menatap Kibum.

"Untukku?" Tanyanya.

Kibum berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengangguk. "Ya." Kibum duduk bersimpuh di depan Siwon.

Siwon mengambil sendok lalu menyuapkan sedikit masakan Kibum. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan mencoba merasakan masakan sang calon istri.

Kibum memandangnya was-was. "Bagaimana?"

"Heum.. enak." Siwon tersenyum puas. Bisa juga Kibum memasak seenak ini.

"Woah~ jinjja?" Sahut nya heboh.

"Ya, coba saja."

Jawabnya sambil memberikan sendok yang tadi dia pegang pada Kibum. Tadinya ia ingin menyuapi Kibum tapi ia masih sadar tempat tak mungkin ia berperilaku mesra di depan para member. Bisa-bisa satu apartement ini mendapatkan guncangan hebat karena teriakan mereka.

"Ah enak!"

.

.

Satu hari itu mereka habiskan dengan bermain di dorm. Sudah lama mereka tak berkumpul seperti ini, rasanya seperti dulu lagi saat mereka baru saja debut sebagai boyband. Andai saja Hankyung, Zhoumi dan Henry ada di sini. Lima belas member berkumpul, sebagai keluarga. Menyenangkan kan?

"Hyung ini sudah malam."

"Hmm."

"Hyung ayo antar aku pulang."

"Heum."

"Hyung, pulang."

"Ya."

"Hyung ayo~"

"Ya~"

"Hy-hyung hiks pulang hiks hyung."

"Eh?"

"Ya! Choi Siwon kenapa kau buat Kibum menangis hah?!"

Dapat dilihat sekarang seorang Kim Kibum menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis. Siwon yang sedang kebingungan karena di tatap secara horror oleh member lain, seolah mereka mengatakan 'kau-membuat-anak-orang-menangis-bodoh'. Sedangkan teriakan terakhir tadi berasal dari Kim Heechul.

"Y-ya Kibum ah mianhae ne~"

"Hiks ne hiks."

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Baiklah sekarang kita langsung pulang atau kau ingin sesuatu? Ice cream? Permen kapas?" Tanya Siwon sambil sesekali mengusap air mata Kibum.

"No, thanks."

"Okay, let's go!"

Kibum melirik keadaan sekitarnya. "Hyungdeul, Kyuhyun ah kita pulang dulu. Annyeong." Pamitnya lalu membungkukkan badan.

"Ne, annyeong." Lanjut Siwon. Lalu keduanya hilang saat pintu dorm itu tertutup.

"Ck apa mereka benar-benar tidak mengetahui kalau drom ini sudah di penuhi oleh camera." Kangin berdecak kesal.

"Mereka itu sebenarnya menjadi artis sudah berapa lama sih sampai seperti ini saja mereka tak tahu." Donghae menyaut.

Terlihat beberapa dari mereka mulai mengambil camera yang terletak di setiap sudut dorm.

"Ey~ kalian suka bagian yang mana?"

"Waktu Kibummie membawakan masakan pertamanya untuk Siwon ugh~~"

"Waktu mereka membaca buku berdua ihihihi."

"Sifat malu-malu Kibum tak berubah ya?"

"Waktu Siwon mengusap airmata Kibum! Aku suka skinship itu!"

"Sifat cengeng Kibum yang di diamkan itu masih ada ternyata."

"Saat Siwon memanggil Kibum yeobo. Mesranya~~"

"Cara Siwon menatap Kibum itu beda loh kyaa~"

"Hey siapa yang mau menemaniku ke gedung MBC?"

**We Got Married and Hello Baby ?!**

_Siwon's car_

Semenjak meninggalkan dorm sampai mereka di perjalanan pulang, mereka belum berbicara sama sekali. Suasana agak canggung di sini. Seharian ini mereka menghabiskan waktu di dorm lantai sebelas yang tak pernah tenang karena teriakan, siulan dan godaan dari para member. Berada di sana membuat mereka seperti tawanan di penjara, setiap mereka berdua berinteraksi bisa di pastikan langsung ada suara cekikikan sekaligus tatapan menggoda dari para member. Jika interaksi kecil seperti itu saja dapat menimbulkan teriakan-teriakan tak jelas bagaimana jika nanti mereka sudah mempunyai rumah? Tidur satu atap, melakukan aktivitas berdua, tidur satu kamar dan satu ran- oh lupakan.

Sementara itu Kibum sedari tadi masih memikirkan nasibnya sebagai yang di pihak 'perempuan' kita sebut saja uke. Selama hidupnya, saat ia sudah bisa menyalakan kompor sendiri sampai sekarang ia memang pernah memasak. Pernah dan berarti tidak setiap hari. Itupun jika makanan instan sedang habis dan yang tersisa hanya telur dan sayur mayur, kan mau tidak mau ia harus memasak dari pada dia mati kelaparan.

Nah kalau kondisinya seperti sekarang. Oke mungkin nanti saat ia dan Siwon sudah tinggal satu atap. Itu berarti pagi, siang dan malam dirinya harus memasak untuk Siwon. Jika dia memasak untuk dirinya sendiri mau rasanya abstrak juga tak apa yang penting perutnya kenyang. Tapi kan sekarang ia harus memasak untuk ehemsuaminyaehem jadi bagaimana kalau rasa masakannya nanti abstrak? Bagaimana kalau bentuknya aneh?

Tanpa sadar Kibum mendesah berat. Siwon yang sedang sibuk menyetir sedikit melirik kearahnya, terlihat raut muka Kibum yang frustasi.

"Kau kenapa Bum ah?" Tanya Siwon sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Kibum.

Kibum gelagapan. "T-tidak apa-apa hyung."

"Oh. Ah ya, jadwal mu besok apa?"

"Heum, aku masih libur. Jadi aku tak ada jadwal apapun. Hyung sendiri?"

"Besok aku akan recording album baru."

"A-akh recording ya? Baiklah besok aku akan kesana sekalian membawakan makanan untuk kalian." Kibum tersenyum manis. Manis sekali sampai-sampai Siwon yang sedang menyetir membuat mobil sedikit oleng.

"Y-ya, recording di mulai jam 9. Kau datanglah saat jam makan siang. Ah kita sudah sampai." Mereka berdua turun dari mobil.

"Gomawo hyung untuk hari ini." Kibum membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne. Kau masuklah."

"Ani, hyung saja yang pulang duluan. Aku sudah sampai."

"Hey kau belum sampai kamar mu masih di atas sana." Siwon menunjuk ke atas tepat ke kamar Kibum.

"Baiklah. Good bye hyung~"

"Bye."

Siwon tak langsung naik ke mobilnya. Ia menunggung sampai Kibum hilang di telan pintu bergeser itu baru iya akan pulang dengan Gabriel. Terlihat di balik pintu utama apartement itu Kibum melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Dan dibalas oleh Siwon. Setelah Kibum benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya ia segera menaiki mobilnya.

"Ah~ jinjja~~" Desahnya.

**To Be Continue**

Maaf lama, maaf banyak typo, maaf ceritanya makin aneh huweeeee;;;

Oh iya mulai dari sekarang gak pake sub-title ya, takutnya sub-title sama ceritanya gak nyambung kan nanti jadinya aneh-_-

Masih adakah yang menantikan ff ini ? Gimana gimana chapter yang ini panjang kan kkkk.

Aaah chapter dua kemaren aneh ya? Ko yang review dikit;( beda banget sama yang chapter pertama. Oke saya tahu saya tahu pengunaan bahasa saya berubah drastis-_-v kebiasaan kalau bikin ff chaptered pasti kayak gitu maaf ya;;;

Peng update tan ff ini gak akan bisa pasti ya kapanya, apalagi _Kimmie_-panggil aja gitu- udah masuk sekolah lagi;( tapi Kimmie usahakan untuk bisa update satu minggung sekali. Di usahakan loh ya ;)

Nah nah nah~~ clue buat Hello Baby nya udah ada tuh~ kira kira siapa ya? Yang tebakannya bener Kimmie kasih kecup basah dari jauh~

Yang mau meneror Kimmie biar ff ini cepet update bisa mention Kimmie di twitter **babyewooks **mention Kimmie, pake pename kalian di sini kalau kalian mau di follback;)

Lanjut? Review dulu~^^


End file.
